The legend of Swift Viper
by swiftviper
Summary: first story! A girl living in a small town not knowing anything in her life asking question's and question's until she sets an adventure to go find answer's she makes new friends along the way and at the end she would never known that she had been a legend.
1. LSV : Ch 1 Introducing myself

**A/N Hi mi swift viper or Jacaklyn or Jackie which ever you like :3 anyways this is my first story on FanFiction and i will post pairings and other stuff but until then i tell a story i made using my Minecraft skin so yea hope you enjoy until then ENJOY ZE STORY! :D**

**Swift viper's POV**

Hi im swift viper, you may not know me well but let me introduce myself, i live in a small town of the great and beautiful Minecraftia i go to a normal middle school but when i was little my "parents" told me i was adopted and i never got to see my real parents so i set a goal for myself and that's to find my real parents cause i have so many questions like where was i really born and why did they not want me.I wonder everyday but the most important question is well... you see i have to wear a necklace it kinda looks like that one famous guy hmm forgot his name OH YEA i remember SKY! or skythekidrs but mine is different it's has baby blue on the outside of it and the inside depends of how i feel. Like if i feel mad it turns darkish teal and when im sad or im crying it turns very baby blue when in love it turns bright teal and when i feel happy it just turns the one thing wait that's TWO things that scare me is when i take the necklace off i might die so its kinda like my heart and the other concern i have is well...that well people might not believe me but... It all happened in 2nd grade one of the stupid boys stole my teal marker which i LOVED and he wouldn't give back so then i said "If you don't give back my marker i will... i will just..." then my eyes turned white and my hoodie i was wearing looked like it was on fire but the fire was blue fire which i never saw before then my hair just turned teal like it was adding layers of different colors of teal (i have a minecraft skin made for what i was just talking about i will have a link in the end of this chapter :D) Then i saw my hands and notice there was fire on it too like what what happened to my hoddie but i didnt feel the fire hurting me.I look down and see myself 2 feet from the ground i then flew to the boy who had my marker and took it from his hands and i then went back to my normal self all of my classmates saw me and just stared at me that whole day when that happened the teacher was not there so i didn't get in trouble but lost all my friends that day.

**Well that's the end of chapter one hope it wasn't too short for yall and make sure to tell me if i made some mistakes :3 and here is the skin link i promise in the story :3 skin/2096324/evil-swift/ copy da sh*t and post it in your thing ma bob but yea until next time see you later my little viper's ;D **


	2. LSV: Ch 2 Whole new life

**A/N Welcome back i see you enjoyed ch 1 well this is ch 2 :D and you can see i titled this LSV its cause legend if swift viper was too long so i just put LSV and this ch might be short cause its 1:50 AM when i writing this -_- so yea the things i do, anyways enjoy the story until next time READ ON! oh i forgot this story is now rated for teen because of language. **

**btw it starts of from ch 1 just so you know ;)**

Yup my friends just stopped hanging out with me until 3rd grade. I really didn't talk to her much but we would just stare at each other at the playground a lot but mostly she was the one who stared at me more. Then came 4th grade i was finally getting excited since i will soon move to a bigger school and i wont have to deal with all these shitty minecrafter's ,i then moved to a desk that said "Swift Viper" with little pencils as the border of the card on my desk i then but my backpack beside my leg,i then started to pull out some cool shaped like bracelets and put it on my desk i then notice a odd looking one so being a smart person i am (I'm really not) i took all the "Normal" ones at out of the way and put the odd purple shaped bracelet in the center of my desk soon the girl i knew well not really walked by to get a book beside my desk which was the "Library" there were stack's of book shelves i didn't notice until she walked over there anyways she looked at my odd looking purple bracelet and said "What is that" i then replied saying the most stupidest thing i ever said since i haven't spoken to anyone in school for 3 1/2 years, saying "What" which she replied saying the same thing too and walked away.I actually smiled after she left because she was the first person i talked to since 2nd grade except my parent' lunch i did the same routine get in line, grab what you want,pay,walk to an empty table and eat, simple as that but this time changed i didn't eat at an empty table that girl from this morning sat at my table i was happy in then the inside when she sat next to me.I had nothing to say which made an awkward silence for a while until she said "HI I'm jj or some people say happy jj !" for a while i thought that was a odd name but just kept the conversation going saying "Hi I'm swift nice to meet you." "You seemed alone so i thought i would sit next to you." giving a happy warm smile which made me feel love in the inside but a friend loving way "Well that's nice of you to set next to me you seem like a very nice friend." then it hit me i said friend instead of saying minecrafter then said sorry for calling her friend instead of minecrafter "Chill, why did you apologized to me?" "well you never said we could become friends and you don't know me well." "Its fine I'm everybody's friend well if you're nice then yea!" "OH YEA I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" i then blushed of embarrassment but luckily the cafeteria was loud so nobody heard me... well not then hugged me saying "YEA! HI NEW FRIEND!" after lunch was recess we didn't play much we just sat and talked on a big hill next to all three of the came a point where she wanted to roll down the hill with me, i then did what i was told since this was very first time I've ever played with a then counted down to 0 and rolled down the tall grassy hill. jj was the first one to get down i then called her a cheater in a teasing way she then laughed and then notice my bright teal necklace which was being reflected from the bright yellow sun "That's a very beautiful necklace may i see it?" "sure?" i just pulled it out more so she can see better then before but she said something which terrified me "Hey can you take it off so i can take a better and closer look?" "no I'm sorry i cant because... YOU WONT BELIEVE ME!" and i ran off crying and the opposite side of my found friend.

**A/N well that's a warp i think i made this chapter longer then i excepted O.O well i want to tell you this chapter is kinda what happened in real life of how i met my friend Janie you will get to see her in my videos she has been a very loving and caring friend i have ever had. but yea this story will be a real story that actually happened to me anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter be sure to follow this and leave a review of what you think about and i see you later viper's ;D **


End file.
